This program includes three integrated projects, across two institutions, Cincinnati Children?s Hospital Medical Center (CCHMC) and Columbia University and includes multiple divisions and institutes. The program proposes broad and ambitious aims that encompass recruitment of patients with tracheaesophageal birth defects for phenotyping and genotyping, animal modeling of birth defects, and human tissue generation. To support these efforts we propose two cores, the Integrated Genomics Core and this Administrative Core. The Administrative Core will play several essential roles in helping to coordinate and ultimately achieve these ambitious goals. Importantly, the administrative core will allow the principle investigators to focus on the clinical and scientific aspects of this program. The administrative core will be responsible for scientific administration and coordination, monitoring of scientific progress, personnel management, compliance with regulatory assurances, communication within the program, organizing an annual retreat in Cincinnati, financial administration and budget oversight, and to help coordinate the sharing of new reagents and model systems, as well as help with sharing data between projects.